


Of Chocobos and Love

by asheningot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I am Prompto in this fic lol, I started this in like April and I finally finished it gahhhh, Ignis is a super cheesy dork in love, M/M, injured Prompto (But not badly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Prompto learns that he and Ignis share a love for a certain feathered creature, but that love leads to injury and Ignis dealing with some long hidden feelings with a little help from the princes shield.





	Of Chocobos and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe that I finally finished this!!! It took so long. I also can’t believe that I wrote something other than Promptio.... but honestly I ship Prompto with each of the chocobros. Each relationship brings something different to the table and they are all super cute.
> 
> Enjoy and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes :)

“Can we make a detour to the chocobo farm? Please please please pleeeeease!?” Prompto begged, having woken up from his dozing within a millisecond of passing by a giant sign advertising a farm specializing in the care of the fluffy creatures.    
  


Noct shrugged his shoulders in response. “We should have time. Not like we’re in a hurry to fight the empire.”   
  


Ignis broke his thoughtful look and replied “I think the creatures could be quite useful for transportation in the future therefore it would only be logical to visit the farm.”   
  


Gladio snorted. “Logical my ass, you want to go there just as bad as blondie.”   
  


Prompto looked incredulously towards the stoic advisor. “What?”   
  


“Oh yeah,” Gladio elaborated, “He’s been crazy about them ever since he and Noct got to ride one as kids. He even has black chocobo boxers briefs.”    
  


“And just how exactly do you know what his underwear looks like?” Noct questioned.    
  


Prompto sort of heard Gladio’s answer that had something to do with doing the laundry but was more focused on the fact that Ignis, the quiet advisor who Prompto had thought he had nothing in common with, shared his love for chocobos. Ignis who made tarts worthy of working in the best restaurants in Insomnia. Ignis who preferred books to movies. Ignis liked chocobo’s so much he had purchased the black underwear sporting the animal that matched Prompto’s own yellow pair.    
  


“Prom, you good? I can practically see brain short circuiting,” Noct asked smirking.

 

“Yeah, I just, your favorite animal is the same as mine, a mere pleb?” Prompto queried.

 

Ignis sighed. “We are all simply human Prompto, please do not refer to yourself as a plebeian.”   
  


Prompto rolled his eyes, “Yeah but that didn’t answer my question.”   
  


“I am quite fond of the creatures, yes. But I stand by that we are stopping mostly because it will be of value to us on our journey,” Ignis answered, confirming their side quest.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Gladio scoffed from the back seat.    
  


“Oh yeah! Chocobo’s,” Prompto shouted as Ignis veered the car down the dirt road the sign indicated would lead them to their destination.

 

“I just hope they have a comfy bed,” Noct whined. 

 

Gladio chuckled, “As if that’s ever stopped you from sleeping before Princess.”

 

Noct playfully swatted at Gladio’s arm in retribution.

——-

 

Unfortunately, their short excursion turned into an unexpected battle when the farm owner told them about the monster Deadeye who had been tormenting the farm and it’s feathered inhabitants. 

 

“So we can’t ride them?” Prompto whined.

 

“Unfortunately no. This monster has made it too dangerous for the chocobo’s to leave the farm. Cut down our business quite a lot,” the farmer explained.

 

“What’d ya say Noct, shouldn’t we help?” Prompto begged.

 

Ignis chimed in, “It is your duty to help the citizens of Eos Noct.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes at his eager advisor. “Yeah, we’ll take the contract on Deadeye.”

 

The farmer looked surprised. “You boys are a brave lot. I would be mighty thankful if you managed to subdue the beast.”

 

“We’ll kill the beast before dinner,” Gladio said, his confidence oozing out a statement they would come to regret.

 

The beast was larger and far more dangerous than any of the enemies they had faced in their journey thus far. It was quite the task simply to follow it through the mist back to its lair let alone land a solid hit on the monster. Its blind eye gave them an advantage, albeit a minute one. 

 

That is how, Ignis suddenly found himself directly in Deadeye’s sights, a giant paw ready to swipe, giving him no reaction time. Prompto must have anticipated the beasts move because he jumped between Ignis and Deadeye, his bullet landing true to its mark, but the beast continued its attack, throwing Prompto, instead of Ignis, across the lair like a doll.

 

Ignis vaguely heard himself scream the blondes name as Gladio and Noct performed a dual strike on the beast. He wasn’t sure how much longer the fight lasted while Prompto lied lifeless on the ground, but Ignis put all of his anger into bringing Deadeye down quickly.

 

When he reached Prompto’s body, he was relieved to find that a phoenix down was unnecessary as Prompto was still alive, but his injuries were beyond the healing power of a potion. Ignis cracked one open, pouring it on Prompto anyway in hopes that it would ease his pain.

 

Gladio placed his hand on Iggy’s shoulder, “We need to get him back to the farm.” 

 

Gladio swung the unconscious blonde over his shoulder and turned quickly for the farm. Ignis followed in a stupor.

——

 

Gladio quietly opened the door to the room the farmer had graciously offered them for Prompto’s recovery. The blonde had yet to wake, but the doctor who had examined him was unconcerned. He had reassured the group that a steady dose of potions and adequate rest was all Prompto needed to recover from his wounds.

 

Gladio glanced at the bedside chair where Ignis had been sitting since they had arrived back at the chocobo ranch. He sat a plate down on the bed next to Ignis.

 

“I brought you some food,” he said, walking back to lean against the wall and crossing his arms.

 

They loitered in silence while Ignis picked at the food until Gladio asked. “Are you going to tell him?”

 

Ignis looked up from where he had been staring at the floor. “What good would that do? I hardly have time for distractions with the empire attacking.”

 

“I’m impressed you managed to say that with a straight face. Or disgusted, not sure which.”

 

“What would you have me do? Give in to desire and shirk my duties to Noct?”

 

“We both know that if anyone can handle both, it’s you. Tell him how you feel, in times like these, we must get comfort from each other.”

 

“How poetic. Is that what you get from Noct, comfort?”

 

Gladio grunted and Ignis was certain he could ascertain a faint blush covering the shields face. 

 

“Yes, and so much more. Be happy Iggy, for how little of time it may or may not last, be happy.”

——

 

Prompto slept soundly through the night, stirring only to roll over. Ignis thought it best based on what the doctor had said, Prompto needed rest. 

 

It gave Ignis time to mull over Gladio’s words. He couldn’t deny that his feelings for Prompto had long passed friendship. Ever since the sparkling ball of sunshine had walked into Noct’s life, and subsequently his own, a spark had been lit in his heart. The blonde had a smile as brilliant as the sun and a heart of gold that drew Ignis in faster than he could even realize what was happening.

 

He wanted nothing more than to follow Gladio’s advice and confess his feelings, but both his job and fear of rejection had held the advisor back for years. Now that Insomnia had fallen, he felt it too late to be worth the hassle.

 

_ Be happy  _ echoed in his mind. The road before them was long and shrouded in darkness, but then he thought of Prompto’s laugh, then bubbly sound that he made when he was nervous or unsure, and the weight of their task became a little more bearable.  

 

_ Perhaps Gladio is right,  _ was the last thought he had before sleep over took him.

———

 

Prompto awoke the next morning to find Ignis sleeping in what had to be an incredibly uncomfortable position for the advisor. He was hunched over, his head laying on his crossed arms on the bed while still sitting in a hard wooden chair.

 

_ Bed?  _  Prompto thought back to the last thing he could remember and winced. An image of long ivory claws headed straight for him popped into his mind. He did a mental check of his extremities, but only found a slight soreness instead of the stabbing pain he had been expecting. 

 

He had clearly been hurt during the fight with Deadeye, but potions had taken most of the pain away. Prompto vaguely recalled being picked up by Gladio at the beast’s lair. A fuzzy image of the farmhouse and the room he now found himself in entered his mind. Gladio’s voice asking Ignis something. Prompto rubbed his eyes, careful not to disturb the sleeping advisor who had clearly spend the night at Prompto’s bedside. 

 

Prompto smiled. He wasn’t sure when Ignis’ mothering tendencies had transferred from only being fixated on Noctis to include him as well, but the blonde was grateful. He had been so isolated until he worked up the courage to talk to Noct and suddenly having not just one, but three friends had been overwhelming. Ignis through his comforting presence, made Prompto feel right at home. 

 

Prompto doubted that he could get up without disturbing the sleeping advisor, but his need to go to the bathroom finally won out. 

 

The advisor awoke with an adorable, “Nggh,” noise. 

 

“Sorry, but I have to pee.” 

 

Ignis slowly sat up in his chair. “Prompto! You’re awake!” 

 

“Seems like.”

 

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Prompto asked simply, “Bathroom?”

 

“Down the hall, to the left. Do you need some help?”

 

“I… uh.. Really won’t know until I try.” He gently pulled himself from under the covers, but none of his limbs seemed to resist the movement. “I think I’ll be okay.” 

 

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. “Well then, I better see to breakfast, but be sure to holler if you need any help.”

 

“You look exhausted, maybe someone else should see to breakfast?” Prompto suggested. 

 

Ignis gave him a kind look. “Thank you, but I am more worried about your state and I am sure a decent meal will help you feel better.”

 

Prompto gave him a skeptical look, but the blonde knew better than to argue with the advisor. Everyone thought Gladio was the one with the iron will, but few knew it was really Ignis. 

 

The gunslinger waited until Ignis had left before he stood up, afraid of how quickly he might meet the ground, but his legs seemed to hold him upright, albeit shakily, and made his way to the bathroom to assess the damage to his hair.

 

——

 

Prompto took a deep breath before joining the others for what ever wonderful breakfast Ignis had managed to whip up.

 

“Heya guys, what’d I miss?” He greeted, plastering a cheery smile on his face considering his head had started to pound in pain. 

 

“Finally awake chocobo? Took ya long enough,” Gladio grunted. 

 

Noct simply patted him on his shoulder when he sat down at the table. 

 

After devouring the mile high stack of pancakes Ignis set in front of him, Prompto suddenly remembered where they were. 

 

“Wait, we killed Deadeye right? So we can ride the chocobos!!!” 

 

Ignis groaned. “That’s hardly what you should be thinking of at the moment.” Whereas Gladio just shook his head. “Yep, the kids fine.” 

 

\------

Despite Ignis’ protests, the group did indeed rent chocobos for a mid morning ride. Prompto was beside himself with glee, running back and forth between the beasts trying to decide which one he wanted to ride. He finally settled on a yellow one, who at first had seemed totally uninterested in the gawking blonde, but once Prompto scratched his head, was all cuddles.

 

Once everyone had found their mounts, the group set off towards Alstor Slough in search of minerals for Cindy to use for repairs of the regalia. 

 

About halfway there, Gladio stopped their journey to inform them of a nearby hunt for 9 voretooth. 

 

Ignis spoke up against it almost immediately, “Prompto is still recovering, taking on a hunt would be unwise.”

 

Gladio rolled his eyes, “Relax, what I meant was Noct and I will do the hunt while you guys gather stuff for Cindy.”

 

“Oh, well I suppose that does make sense.”

 

“Uh, guys, I’m right here and I feel fine,” Prompto chimed in.

 

Ignis had the decency to look ashamed, but still insisted that Prompto complied with Gladio’s initial plan. Prompto agrees, saying something about making Cindy happy that Ignis chooses to ignore and the group go forth on their separate missions. 

 

Ignis sighed. He knew exactly what Gladio was doing. It wasn’t that Ignis didn’t appreciate spending more alone time with the peppy blonde, it was the fact that Gladio was trying to play matchmaker that irritated him.

 

“What’s wrong Iggy?” Prompto asked with a concerned look, breaking Ignis out of his thoughts.

 

“What? Oh um nothing, just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

_ You,  _ Ignis thought. “Our journey and current supply levels,” was, however what he actually answered with.

 

Prompto wrinkled his nose, “Relax Iggy and enjoy nature for once!”

 

Ignis looked at the trees sprawling around them, “I suppose it is quite beautiful here.”

 

“You  _ suppose?  _ What am I gonna do with you?” Prompto muttered.

 

Ignis’ heart leapt a little at that question and his mind supplied several lewd images of Prompto disheveled and on his knees in front of the advisor, lips pink and swollen from sucking Ignis’ cock. 

 

Ignis physically shook his head, trying to dissipate the thoughts from his mind. His conversation with Gladio had brought all his romantic feelings for the blonde to the forefront of his mind and apparently the sexual ones as well.

 

“Oh oh, Iggy look at that pond, I gotta get a picture!” Prompto shouted excitedly taking a sharp turn to the right leaving Ignis no choice but to follow.

 

The pond turned out to be very fascinating to the photographer, complete with rainbow colored frogs and protruding mineral deposits decorating the jagged cliffs surrounding the tiny puddle of water. Prompto has snapped photos left and right and Ignis hadn’t the heart to stop him. At least some of the mineral deposits were useful to harvest despite not being the ones Cindy had specifically requested. Not that Ignis minded the side excursion as long as Prompto was happy. So the pair slowly made their way to the Slough, stopping wherever Prompto wanted to take pictures.

 

——-

 

Prompto felt the advisors eyes on him with every move he took and every click of his camera. Iggy had always been attentive to him, but this was something new and it was sending shivers down his spine. But maybe he was overthinking it. In Ignis’ defense, Prompto had saved him from the wrath of Deadeye, so maybe the advisor was just being overly attentive out of guilt. 

 

That thought made Prompto frown, but he tried not to dwell on it. He looked at the time then turned to Ignis with a panicked look,” It’s almost 3! We should already be headed back to the ranch by now and we haven’t even made it to the mineral deposits! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Ignis glanced at his watch and matched Prompto’s frown. “I didn’t realize the time. We will have to camp for the night. We should hurry towards Alstor Slough and see if we can get the minerals and set up camp.”

 

Prompto gave Ignis a confused look, “Won’t Gladio and Noct be worried when we don’t come back?”

 

Ignis nodded, “Noct will but somehow I think Gladio won’t,” he said, trailing off on the last bit. “We will call them with our whereabouts. Perhaps they will join us at camp.” 

 

Prompto internally questioned Ignis’ mumblings about Gladio, but had no clue to what the advisor could be referring so he just went with it. 

 

“I kinda forgot we had phones. I’ll call Noct!” Prompto offered, bounding back to the meadow where their chocobos were grazing and pulled out his phone. 

 

Noctis answered on the third ring with a grumpy, “Hello?”

 

“Were you asleep? I thought you guys were on a hunt?”

 

“Huh, no, I just stubbed my toe. What’s up Prom?”

 

Prompto thought that was a weak excuse and that he probably interrupted Noct and Gladio’s make out session, but he let it slide. One of these days he was gonna have to explain to Noct that everyone knew about his relationship with his shield, but Prompto thought that conversation was probably better done in person.

 

“Well, we kinda got distracted and by we I mean me so we’re gonna camp at Alstor Slough for the night.”

 

Prompto could almost hear Noct’s grin in his reply. “Ignis’ pants were extra tight today, I can see how you got distracted.”

 

“What, no, I was taking pictures,” Prompto stuttered.

 

“Dude, I really don’t wanna know, just have fun and be safe.”

 

Noctis hung up before Prompto could dignify his teasing with a reply. Prompto huffed. It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed Iggy’s tight pants, it was that he was trying not to think about them. He regretted ever telling his best friend about his  _ secret _ crush. Noctis would not let it go, as if he expected Prompto to be on Ignis like the prince was on his shield, but it wasn’t that simple. Prompto was just… well Prompto and he had a better chance at winning the lottery than the refined advisors affections. But every time Prompto saw Noct lean against Gladio for comfort it reminded him of just how much he wished he could do the same with Ignis.

 

Prompto sighed and wandered back over to where Ignis was collecting mineral deposits.

 

“Noct and Gladio are… ummm _busy,”_ Prompto explained, “So it’ll just be use tonight.”

 

“Ah, they could have just asked for some time together. No matter, let's make for the haven, we don’t want to be out after dark,” Ignis shook his head at their two friends. 

 

“Do you think they will ever actually tell us that their dating? It’s not like they’re subtle.”

 

Ignis smirked and shook his head. “No, they aren’t. And they’ll tell us when they are ready.”

 

Prompto nodded as he mounted his chocobo to ride quickly to the haven.

 

——-

They made it to the haven just as the sun disappeared before the horizon, shining one last brilliant red blaze before it sunk away.

 

“If you would be so kind as to erect the tent, I will start on dinner,” Ignis instructed.

 

“Sure thing Iggy!” Prompto replied, trying really hard not to think too much about the word  _ erect. Keep it together Prom. _

 

_ “ _ What’s for dinner?” Prompto asked as he grabbed the poles for the tent. 

 

“Well, we have some daggerquill leftover from the last hunt so I thought Peppery Daggerquill Rice.”

 

“Oooh, my favorite!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Heh, you probably have all our favorites down by heart.” Prompto replied as he shoved the second pole into the tent.

 

Ignis was adding legs to the combined camp stove and sink. “Yes, I do. I enjoy finding out what foods make you happy.”

 

Prompto’s heart did a flip at the word  _ you  _ but he decided not to question it. He thought he must have been hearing things.

 

As Ignis started fry the daggerquill, Prompto let a companionable silence fall over the camp and focused on putting together the tent. It took two tries to get all of the poles in the right place, despite how often the group had been camping of late. 

 

Just as Prompto managed to jigsaw the pieces of the tent into an actual tent, Ignis announced that dinner was ready.

 

Prompto hurriedly set up the chairs as Ignis walked over with two plates in hand.

 

“You’ll have to tell me how you like it, I changed the seasonings up a bit.”

 

“Your cooking is always the best, Iggy!”

 

“Yes well, I added some rosemary, I hope not too much.”

 

Prompto filled his fork and slowly took a bite, savoring the flavors. The lemon and pepper and rosemary all complimented the daggerquill perfectly and the rice was deliciously creamy.

 

“Perfect as always, the rosemary really adds a different flavor, it’s good.”

 

Ignis smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

After dinner Prompto managed to get Ignis to play a few rounds of Kings Knight before the pair retired to bed. 

 

Once in the tent, Prompto’s relaxed mood suddenly shifted when he realized that he was going to share a tent, alone, with his crush. His heart was suddenly doing overtime and his head was supplying him with very unhelpful pictures of Ignis in various states of undress. 

 

Prompto sighed and quickly donned his pajamas. It was going to be a long night and he just hoped he didn’t do anything too embarrassing in his sleep.

——-

Prompto woke a few hours later to an empty tent. At first he assumed that Ignis had gone to answer the call of nature, but when the advisor didn’t return after fifteen minutes, Prompto began to worry.

 

Reluctantly he pulled himself out from the warmth of his sleeping bag and exited the tent. He just barely stepped over the annoying lip of the tent when he saw Ignis sitting on the other side of the fire. Prompto couldn’t help but notice how the soft glow of the dying fire accented Ignis’ eyes.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, “Can’t sleep?”

 

Ignis seemed startled out of deep thought, but quickly schooled his features, “No. I have… something on my mind.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

Ignis chuckled, “That’s exactly what I’m contemplating. See, if I talk about it there’s no going back, however I’m not sure I can keep my feelings inside any longer.”

 

Prompto cocked his head to the side. “That sounds serious.”

 

“Gladio would say that I’m over thinking it, and perhaps he’s right.” Prom wondered if Ignis had confided in Gladio and of that was the reason for Ignis’ muttered comment earlier.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure if it feels right in your heart, then it is right,” Prompto offered as consolation.

 

Ignis looked at him, seemingly searching for something. “My heart has been very sure for quite awhile, my head though, it took some convincing.”

 

“Yeah, heads are like that.”

 

Ignis took a deep breath, “Prompto… Prom… I am in love with you.”

 

Prompto blinked. He was somehow less surprised at Ignis’ sudden confession of feelings than he was that the advisor shared his love for chocobos. Not that he wasn’t surprised by this development as well, but Prompto had his priorities a little mixed up.

 

“You…. you love me?”

 

Ignis nodded in the dim light of the campfire. “How could I not when you shine as bright as the sun?”

 

Prompto flushed and covered his face with his hands. “Iggy! You can’t just say sappy stuff like that!” Prompto whined. 

 

Ignis chuckled, “Sorry, I do believe that Gladio’s romance novels are rubbing off on me.”

 

Barely above a whisper, Prompto replied, “Don’t apologize.” Prom took a few steadying breaths and lowered his hands. “I like it when you’re sappy because I like you.” 

 

Prompto heard Ignis take in a deep, ragged breath and continued. “Have for quite awhile actually. You’re just so… so loving and kind and your cooking is amazing and your laugh, don’t get me started on your life and now I’m the sappy one please stop me.”

 

During his rambling, Ignis had been slowly making his way over to where Prompto stood by the tent. “As much as I would love to hear you keep praising me, I’m afraid I might burst if I don’t kiss you soon, so that can be arranged.”

 

Ignis was impossibly close to Prompto now without actually touching the blonde, who had stopped talking and choked a little when the word kiss had crossed Ignis’ beautiful pink lips. 

 

“Can I?” Ignis whispered looking down longingly into the gunslingers eyes, “Kiss you that is?”

 

Prompto nodded. “Astrals yes, I’ve wanted to know what that would feel like for ages.”

 

Ignis smiled and leaned down, smoothly capturing the blondes lips with his own, reveling in the electric feeling the action shot downs his spine. Prompto’s lips were soft and yielding, clearly inexperienced but that didn’t matter at all to Ignis. 

 

They pulled back for air, foreheads resting against each other, eyes full of adoration and happiness. 

 

“Gods Prom, you take my breath away.”

 

Prompto turned and hid his face in Ignis’ shoulder, “I should thank Gladio for all your cheesy pickup lines.”

 

“And I suppose I should thank Noctis for arranging some alone time for us.”

 

Prompto giggled. “He’s gonna be insufferable.”

 

Ignis placed a warm kiss in Prompto’s hair, “True, although we could turn it around on him.”

 

Prompto laughed and pulled back to look at Ignis again. “You devious bastard, I love you,” he grinned, before pulling the advisor back in for a kiss.

 

When Prompto woke the next morning with Ignis’ arm firmly draped across his stomach, he felt cocooned in a warmth that filled his heart. He had never imagined that being with Ignis could feel so good. He smiled and snuggled into Ignis’ hold to drift back to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @asheningot


End file.
